Comparing heights
by yooniessi
Summary: One fine day, a fight got the Titans to compare heights with each other, and they noticed how short/tall they are among the group. ONESHOT. Weirdness, a lot of quarreling. RobRae teasing at the end. No romance, friendship.


**Comparing heights**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

**Summary: One fine day, the Titans compared their heights and noticed how short/tall they are among the entire group. ONESHOT. Weirdness, loads of quarreling. RobRae teasing at the end. No romance.**

"This is why I forbid myself on sitting on the couch with the both of you. You two would continue your pointless non-stop bickering and would not let each other have a fair chance of playing."

You obviously know who said that, don't you?

"And since when you ever sat on this couch, playing and bickering about video games with us?" Cyborg questioned, almost annoyed.

"Since now, when you two are always hogging the game. Not that I would like to hog it anyway." She retorted dangerously.

"Not that I pick on people, but you 3 are always bickering about with each other." Robin spoke up.

"Excuse me? If you plan on commenting on this, _you_ are a part of it too." Raven hissed. 

He shrugged, and plugged his earpiece back into his ear and continued reading today's newspaper.

"Friends, I suggest that we should stop the quarrel and eat my pudding of friendship! We will feel better right after that!" Starfire suggests, flying into the main room while she held out a bowl; made out of you-don't-want-to-know-what ingredients that might contain.

"... No thanks, Star." The 3 of them turned down her offer.

"Now give me the control, you _shorty_ grass stain!"

"Nuh uh, does not mean if you are tall, you get to do whatever you want. And besides, you have been hogging the control for about 3 hours dude!" Beast Boy whined, while struggling, trying to get the control out of Cyborg's hands.

"That's too bad, if you think you can reach my height and take the control, then you can! Other than that, _shorty_, it is mine."

"Why the hell not? You totally underestimated me, you forgot that Beast Boy can morphed into animals and fly!" Beast Boy said, turning into an eagle and tried to snatch the control out of Cyborg's metal-hard grip.

"Come on! At least let me finish the game!" Cyborg cried.

"That will take forever dude! And besides, you called me short in the first place!" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue, resuming his own game profile.

"Well... You are the shortest in the entire team..." Cyborg muttered, but Beast Boy heard it all.

"Excuse me? Raven's shorter!"

Suddenly, there was a flying book, almost damaging Beast Boy's face. "Well, if you would like to compare, sure. We'll see who's the shortest among all in the end!" She hissed angrily.

Beast Boy and Raven stood back to back, and Cyborg could immediately tell that Raven was so much taller than him. It was so obvious anyway.

"Raven is obviously taller."

"W-well... Starfire's taller than you!" Beast Boy said, embarrassed at his misjudgment. Although he had made another misjudgment...

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy..." Raven frowned and shook her head, almost pitying him.

"What's up? Joining the fight in comparing heights now Raven?" Robin questioned, almost teasing Raven.

"Shut up, Robin." Raven deadpanned, shooting a death glare at Robin's direction.

He shrugged, "Now now, team. That should be enough about bickering of heights now..."

"No fair! I'm a freaking man! I can't be the shortest in the team! Please tell me I am not!" Beast Boy whined, clinging onto Robin.

"Firstly, you are, apparently not a man. But a boy. A short boy. Secondly, you are the shortest in the team, deal with it." Raven reminded him.

"W-well... Don't be so full of yourself too, Raven! The rest of the team are much more taller than you! By quite a lot too!" Beast Boy cried.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Thank you for stating the obvious, really, you are making such a big deal out of this 'comparing heights' thing. Seriously? I obviously knew that fact. So what's with our heights? We each have our own unique personality and appearance. Our heights mean nothing, compared to them." She raised an eyebrow, remembering something. "... And besides, I was quite sure that I am now the same height as Robin..."

"Not even close Raven." Robin said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So Raven, would you consider switching your herbal teas to milk? It helps you to grow _taller,_ and also skipping helps, I could train you if you'd like. Every morning with discipline, you would definitely grow _as tall as me_."

"... Don't be so full of yourself, Boy Blunder."

_End_


End file.
